


Каламбур

by synant



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Вато случайно признается Шерлок в чувствах...
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Kudos: 2





	Каламбур

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Entendre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015014) by [AwkwardPotatoChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild). 



> Был переведён для конкурса [«Хрюкали зeлюки 3»](https://fanfics.me/challenge128) на фанфикс.ми.
> 
> Thank you so much for your permission!

— Всё ещё не верится, что это был водитель такси.

Шерлок тихо одобрительно хмыкнула, они обе — она и Вато — возвращались домой. Дело оказалось отвратительным. И ночная прохлада никак не помогала сбросить стоявшее оцепенение; Вато передёрнуло, и она обняла себя руками, вновь вспомнив дело.

— Думаю, какое-то время я не смогу брать такси, — обронила она, стараясь разрядить обстановку.

Шерлок фыркнула.

— Для начала — ты и так никогда не берешь такси.

Вато было открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но затем осознала, что это чистая правда.

Шерлок на это лишь хмыкнула и мотнула головой, найдя поведение Вато забавным. Вато остановилась, всё ещё думая о деле, а Шерлок продолжила путь, не останавливаясь, зная, что Вато догонит.

3... 2... 1...

— Шерлок, подожди!

Как Шерлок и предполагала, сзади послышались быстрые шаги, она сбавила шаг, позволив Вато сравняться. Они шли в уютном молчании, наслаждаясь вечером.

Вато вновь остановилась и, как и прежде, Шерлок продолжила идти, зная, что та догонит.

— Луна прекрасна, не правда ли, Шерлок?

Слова, прозвучавшие столь неожиданно, заставили Шерлок остановится. Она моргнула, обдумывая их.

— Что ты сказала? — осторожно переспросила Шерлок.

Вато в мгновения ока догнала Шерлок. Когда она оказалась рядом, Шерлок продолжила на неё пялится. Вато показалось это странным, но ведь Шерлок — это Шерлок.

— Я сказала, что Луна прекрасна, не правда ли? — повторила Вато.

— О! — вдруг пискнула Шерлок. — Э...

Шерлок отвела взгляд и несмотря на темноту было очевидно, что она покраснела. Вато удивленно вскинула бровь: видеть её такой было необычно. Она наклонилась ближе, переживая, что Шерлок плохо, но та отшатнулась.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да! — вырвалось у Шерлок. Она прочистила горло, стараясь вернуть самообладание. — Я в порядке, Вато. В порядке.

— Уверена? — переспросила Вато. — На улице немного прохладно, и если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, могу приготовить суп, когда придём домой и...

— Я в порядке, Вато! В порядке! — не выдержала она.

Вато отпрянула, нисколько не испугавшись столь бурного отклика. Лишь с тревогой продолжила наблюдать за Шерлок, готовая сказать ей что угодно, чтобы успокоить. Шерлок едва заметно съёжилась под её пристальным взглядом и вздохнула.

— Да?

— Я... м-м... — Шерлок замолкла и отвернулась. Она, продолжая ерзать, приглаживать свои волосы снова и снова. Вздохнув, она пробормотала: — Я могу... могу умереть счастливой.

— Что?

Вато уставилась на Шерлок с широко распахнутыми глазами. В полнейшем недоумении она склонила голову набок.

Шерлок горестно вздохнула, не желая повторяться, но понимая, что придётся.

— Я могу умереть счастливой! — повторила она уже громче.

Вато продолжила пялиться, и на её лице всё ещё читалось недоумение, пока она пыталась понять, что Шерлок хочет ей сказать.

Шерлок не смогла проглотить стон отчаянья.

— Твоё признание взаимно, Вато.

— Моё пр... о!

Вато прикрыла рот ладонью, осознав, что она сказала. Её глаза вдруг стали ещё больше, хотя Шерлок и не знала, что такое возможно.

— Мне жаль, — она поклонилась, извиняясь. Когда она глянула на Шерлок, на её губах появилась виноватая улыбка. — Я не собиралась признаваться в любви.

— Не собиралась?

Вато внимательно наблюдала за Шерлок, пока та собиралась с мыслями. По лицу Шерлок ничего нельзя было понять, и хоть та и смотрела прямо на Вато, было понятно, что она не здесь. Ни слова не говоря, Шерлок развернулась и пошла прочь.

— Шерлок, подожди!

Но Шерлок не остановилась, как сделала это в прошлый раз, продолжая быстро идти. Вато пришлось бежать, чтобы догнать её.

Когда Шерлок дёрнули за пальто ей пришлось остановится, Вато в это время с трудом переводила дыхание. Отдышавшись, та подняла взгляд на Шерлок, и в нём отчётливо читалась решимость. Она видела, как крепко Вато вцепилась в сумку, ища в себе уверенность, чтобы сказать то, что хотела.

— Луна прекрасна, не правда ли? — наконец произнесла она.

Шерлок лишь дернула бровью на вновь сказанные слова, подумав, что Вато каким-то образом позабыла их разговор две секунды назад, но чем больше она вглядывалась, тем больше понимала, что это не так. Вато говорила не о луне, и Шерлок смягчилась.

Слыша молчание в ответ, Вато потянулась к Шерлок и взяла её за руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе, тем самым стараясь показать, что на самом деле чувствует. С беспокойством она наблюдала за тем, как Шерлок переводит взгляд с неё на их руки. И не смогла сдержать улыбку, когда увидела реакцию Шерлок, смущенно отводящую взгляд. Но в этот раз она тут же подняла голову и легкая улыбка появилась на её лице.

— Я могу умереть счастливой!


End file.
